Player Characters
PC's Shump the Strange Background Story: Shump’s story starts with cursing of his mother. Shump was never told why or by whom cursed his mother. After his clan found out that his mother was cursed, they hunted her down while she was pregnant with Shump still. Right before she was caught, she gave birth to Shump and hid him away. The clan found her and burned her alive. Afterward, Shumps father found him and raise him in secret, until he was just old enough to survive on his own, and left him in the streets. Traits/Ideals/Bonds/Flaws * Ideals ** We love to take care of each other, because no one else will do it [Lawful] * Bond ** No one else should have to endure the hardship I’ve been through * Flaw ** I will never fully trust someone other than myself * Personality ** I sleep my back to a wall or tree, with everything I own wrapped in a bundle in my arms ** * Alignment ** Lawful/Good Darvin Aspenwood Background Story: It was a cold winter in the Lost Mountains, but that was every winter. Darvin Aspenwood, son of Maverick and Shelia Aspenwood, heir to the Aspenwood line, had woken up early that day and decided, despite the weather, to climb up the mountains and explore the Caves of Chaos. Darvin had heard the old myths that had you believe some mind-bending curse was on that place, causing you to go crazy if you go inside. Mad man Kilron is one of these folks. He used to be one of the most respected men in the community. He ran the tannery and was a close friend of Darvin’s father and the chief until he went into that cave. Darvin had seen him in front of the chieftain’s hall the day after. He stood there and screamed until the whole town was up trying to calm him down. When he finally did calm down, he began to ramble on and on about this man in the caves named Jay, and the dark world he comes from and how he was going to destroy all of creation. After that, he bit off his lip, swallowed it, then vomited until he passed out. Darvin climbed upward into the mountains, these thoughts and fears obsessing his mind, but he continued anyway. Lately, he had been having vivid dreams involving the cave and a voice calling him to it. Each time he would wake up from the dream and feel compelled beyond reason to go into the cave. Today, the feeling was overwhelming. As he continued to pull himself, foot by foot up the mountain, the fear of the cave and pull of it constantly fought in his mind. He was lucky to be so experienced in climbing these cliffs, his body moving without him thinking about it. He and his friend climbed around in these very cliffs since they were little. They would explore them, hoping to find some lost treasure or hidden secrets. They had never climbed to this cave, not because it was too difficult, but because of the superstition surrounding it. He and his friend agreed that losing one's sanity wasn't worth it for curiosity. Finally, he pulled himself over the final ledge in front of the cave. His breath now raspy and cold from the altitude combined with the work it took to climb. He stood at the entrance to the cave, he looked upon its unique entrance. It looked carved, sculpted, rather than more naturally occurring ones. The doorway of the cave had flat stone facing outward and creases giving it the appearance of stone blocks building an archway. These stone blocks gradually melded into the original stone of the mountain, as if they had formed out of it, rather than being placed. On each of the blocks, a small glyph was marked there, not in any language Darvin could decipher, but they all were vividly planted in his memory thanks to the dreams. Darvin stood there, weighing his options. He could go back, say good morning to his mom, enjoy some good porridge and go about his day like any other. That, or, he could step through the gate and finally get this unyielding urge to disappear. Darvin was done waiting, he wasn’t going let this feeling sit burning his skull forever. He strode through the entryway of the cave. Traits/Ideals/Bonds/Flaws * Ideals ** All people deserve to be treated with dignity * Bond ** I wish to honor my village and fulfill the tasks Yr-FgeVg (Josh) assigns me * Flaw ** I lose sight of my real goal when I see bullying, and do everything in my power to stop it. * Personality Traits ** If I see someone is in trouble, I am eager to help them. ** I enjoy sitting down and talking with new people to make new friends * Alignment ** T's Background Story Traits/Ideals/Bonds/Flaws * Ideals ** * Bond ** * Flaw ** * Personality Traits ** ** * Alignment ** File Locations =